


A Village in Scotland

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, MAG 160, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and are allowed to be sily and laugh together, its all about the cows, jon and martin are soft, jon is good with all animals, martin had no idea, not just cats, there is a second half to 160? im sorry i can't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Martin and Jon spend a day in the village and have an encounter with some cows on the way back to the cabin.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 47
Kudos: 370





	A Village in Scotland

**Author's Note:**

> So naturally, after that finale i needed to write some fluff. I honestly feel like it was Jon who was enamored with the cows, Martin thinks it's adorable.  
Huge shout out to Batdad who helped figure out the first half of this with me <3

Martin and Jon were looking around the one clothing shop in the nearby village. After the first day or two they realized Jon’s basically nonexistent wardrobe wasn’t going to be enough, and Martin needed a couple things to round out his own anyway. So, they took the short walk past the big empty fields, and onto the one main street, aptly named, Main Street. 

The shop had a little bit of everything, but they were currently in the clothing section - since that _ was _ what they were there for - and Martin was looking at a soft blue jumper that he thought would look lovely on Jon.

“Martin, come here.” Jon’s voice was just loud enough to reach him from halfway across the quiet room, not wanting to disturb the few other patrons there. Martin picked up the jumper to bring with him. 

“Look at this shirt.” Martin attempted to cover his mouth in time to muffle the bark of laughter that escaped him, but he didn’t _ quite _ make it, and got an odd look from an older lady a few aisles away.

“What?” Jon asked, straight faced.

“Jon. That is, positively, _ the _ ugliest shirt I have ever seen.” 

Jon shifted it so he could look at it, before shifting it back, “I don’t know what you mean, this is a lovely shade of puce.” 

At one time, Martin would have taken what Jon said at face value. That maybe he did just really enjoy that utterly terrible green, in the worst, most unflattering cut, with way too many horrid little details. But now? Martin could see the sparkle eyes, and the way the corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, as he attempted to not crack a smile. 

Martin couldn’t help himself and started giggling; laughing in a way he hadn’t in what seemed like _ years _. And once he started, he found he couldn’t stop, it just kept bubbling out of him. 

Jon finally broke, and smiled widely. Martin didn’t think he had ever seen Jon smile in a way that wasn’t wry, or sad, or bitter. It made Jon look even more beautiful than Martin already thought he was. 

“Are you sure you don’t want one? We can get it for you.” Martin’s laughter kicked up a notch, garnering more strange looks from the few other shoppers. 

“Jon stop, you are going to get us kicked out.” Martin managed to get out between his giggle fits. 

“Stop what? Making you laugh? Never.” Martin felt a curl of happiness settle in his chest in a way it hadn’t for a long time, even before he had given himself to the Lonely. 

“Can I help you?” A middle-aged gentleman who was obviously the owner of the shop, asked while attempting to look bigger than he was.

“Yes, do you have this in anoth-”

“No! Ah.. No. No we are good. Thank you.” Martin interrupted, as he practically snatched the horrid shirt out of Jon’s hands and placed it on the table while trying to stifle his giggling. 

The man squinted at him like he thought they were much too old to be engaging in Young People Shenanigans. “Are you sure?”

“Yep. Absolutely. Thank you, sir.” Martin pulled Jon away from there. As soon as they got around the corner Martin looked over at Jon, who was smiling so brightly at him.

“What?” 

“It’s nice to hear you laugh. I - I don’t think I remember ever really hearing it before. B-But it suits you - the laughter. I’m glad you still can.” 

Martin realized how close they were still standing. He was still holding the blue jumper in one hand, and Jon’s wrist in the other. Martin leaned in slowly, allowing Jon the opportunity to back away. But he didn’t. He looked so _ hopeful _, searching Martin’s face, like his eyes couldn’t just rest on any one part, like he wanted to take all of him in.

Someone cleared their throat loudly behind them, and Martin lept back from Jon, feeling caught out like a teenager on a first date. It was the first lady who had given Martin an odd look. “You better take that outside dearies, not everyone here is as understanding as I am about young love.”

Martin felt his face heat up, and watched as Jon’s did the same. The lady winked, and shooed them on their way, not allowing them to get a word of explanation in. 

They did end up buying a few things they needed (Jon loved the blue jumper) without further incident (though the owner continued to give them disapproving looks the entire time). They were currently walking back to their cabin, purchases in one hand, Jon’s in the other. 

They were walking by the fields when Jon asked in a slightly disbelieving voice, “Are those cows?” 

Martin had been too distracted by Jon’s slim fingers interlaced with his own, reveling in how perfectly their hands fit together to notice that the fields were, in fact, not empty at all. 

“Oh! Yes! They are Scottish highland cows.” 

“I didn’t realize they could be so… _ fluffy _.” 

Jon looked so utterly delighted by the fact that there were such a thing as fluffy cows, Martin couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again. He also couldn’t help but chuckle softly, “Would you like to say hello to the cows?” 

“Can we? I - I mean, you think it’s okay?” 

“I don’t see anyone around, and there is actually a fence here. I think we’ll be fine.” Martin still had to lead Jon, like he thought they were breaking some sort of rule about visiting someone’s cows. 

Martin was going to give Jon some pointers on how to approach them, remembering the few times when he was younger and had encountered them. But Jon had reached out slowly, palm flat, to allow the closest cow to snuff at his hand. The cow nuzzled his hand, giving Jon permission to pet it. He kept one hand gently at its muzzle and skimmed his hand over its jaw to its neck, before stroking there a few times. Jon was rewarded with a gentle push against his chest. 

Jon actually laughed in a way that Martin could only describe as a giggle. Something he didn’t even realize Jon was capable of. It was _ ridiculously _ precious. He had never seen this side of Jon before. He never would have guessed Jon was an animal person, and not only that he liked animals, but they obviously responded to him in kind. 

Jon started scratching between it’s ears and muttering softly, but Martin could still hear him, “You’re such a good cow, aren’t you? Yes. The best cow. You like that? Of course you do. Just a big sweetheart.” It wasn’t babytalk, not _ really _. Jon was just using his normal voice... to talk sweetly to a rather large fluffy ginger cow. 

By this point more cows had arrived, curious as to what all the fuss was about. Jon was attempting to give them all some attention. He looked back at Martin with a look of pure delight that melted his heart. 

“Come on.” Jon tilted his head towards the cows, “I don’t have enough hands to pet them all.” 

Martin chuckled and joined him, mirroring Jon’s earlier motions to let the cows familiarize themselves with him. They liked Martin, and allowed him to pet them, but they obviously preferred Jon’s superior style. Martin couldn’t really blame them. He looked like he had been around cows his entire life. 

“They really are good cows, aren’t they?” 

Jon turned back to Martin, and fully faced him, still with that sweet smile on his face. He stepped into Martin’s space, looking up at him, and placed his hand so very gently on his cheek, like he was afraid he would spook Martin. Martin couldn’t stand the suspense any longer and bridged the distance between them. The kiss was soft and chaste and absolutely perfect. Martin wasn’t sure when his arms wrapped around Jon, but they felt like they were made to be there. 

One of the cows lowed, obviously upset that they were no longer receiving attention, causing them to break the kiss, both laughing softly. 

Jon leaned in and rested his head against Martin’s chest, “Yeah. Yeah they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to stop by and say hello on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
